Satan's Butler
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: What exactly happened to the entire Kagamine household after Dell was finally sentenced to Hell? A deal between brother and sister, between lovers, between Satan and a mortal. But, some things in life end with a twist no one expects.


**I liked this series. My writing was so much better than what it had been about two years ago. The more I wrote the 'Butler' series, the more I wanted to become separated from others and do everything differently. Because my family needs someone to be a head just like the Kagamines, I eventually stepping in for my father, becoming head of my family (I still don't do the bills, but I keep a log of what is going on with people outside of America). I'm so glad so many people enjoyed this series, and now I can go on to finishing my Shugo Chara stories before writing something new. I do have a new idea for another Vocaloid RinLen story, but that will be published much later in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I love you, but I'm clearly not the owner of Vocaloid.**

* * *

"Tea." A single word was muttered in the confines of the small room. "I _need _tea."

The owner of this voice was clad in all black clothing, their blond hair left behind them unattended to, while their dark blue eyes watched and waited for the door to open and close, a servant bringing them their desired drink. With a glance to the clock, the blond noticed that it was about the time for their usual afternoon tea. The teenager groaned as they sat back. It was a pain not to have any servants that actually cared about the time and their lives; of course, knowing that if the blond got _too _mad because of waiting they would kill whatever was in sight.

A short, white haired servant opened the door and slowly walked to the desk. "Forgive me, master, your tea is slightly late."

"Only by approximately five minutes, Piko," the blond replied, observing the young blue-eyed as he poured the dark liquid into a small cup, his hand trembling. The person at the desk couldn't tell if it was because of nervousness or the fact that the kettle might have been a little on the heavier side. "You are lucky, though, any longer and I would have to go see what you were up to." A flash of red in the pair of blue eyes, which startled Piko, making him almost drop the teacup.

"Please, master, control your anger. I wouldn't have to clean up after that last mess."

The blond hummed a response as the memory came to. Last time the tea was late, the kitchen was ripped into shreds, quite literally, and it took them a while to put everything back to the way it was. It didn't bother the blond at all, considering they had done the damage, but help was still needed. "Ah, is that all?" Piko asked, bowing slightly, his tie falling from its place and becoming crooked.

"Piko, your tie." The blond pointed at the piece of clothing. "Let me fix it." As they walked up to the young boy, he winced, automatically thinking of his father for some reason. When the blond noticed it, they stopped momentarily, then proceeded to reach out and undo the tie.

"Uwa…" the boy was in awe. "You would sure be a good wife, Lady Rin."

The girl smiled, and finished tying Piko's tie. "Do you think so? Who would I marry?" she let out a small laugh. "The only one I love is Len, remember?" she took a small sip of her tea, taking a seat at her desk. "And things have changed."

"I know. It's been about a year since Dell died. And ever since that day…" he trailed off, not thinking about what had happened.

The one way that Rin Kagamine was allowed to stay was if she had the soul she desired the most—which in that point in time happened to be Len's—then she wouldn't have to return to Hell, but stay in the human world, while her victim would descend down to the Earth's core. The servants knew that it was hard to live without her brother, but they refused to mention him at first. Every time the girl heard his name, she would become enraged, running from the mansion and into the town's streets, taking innocent souls to eat, feeding her undying anger. Gackupo couldn't even stop her, no matter how hard he tried, and he had to admit that there were nights that he would cry over the death of his friend, but of course not in front of other people.

"Listen, Piko, what happened in the past, happened and will stay in the past," Rin said sadly, putting a hand on the boy's head and crouching down to his level. "I'm a demon now, and Len wanted me to stay so that I can properly take care of the house and everyone in it."

"B-but…" The waterworks started as tears made their way into Piko's blue eyes. "Len saved me…I didn't want him to die."

"I don't think that anyone did," Rin muttered, locking eyes with him. "Len was an amazing person and he didn't really deserve to die."

"…didn't you have sex with him?"

Eyes flashed a bright red. "_Get the hell out of here_!"

Rin tried to calm herself down as Piko ran out of the room, pushing the tea cart with him. She pinched the bridge of her nose and walked over to the window. The sun was high in the sky, meaning it was around two. She smirked to herself as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a tight embrace that she never wanted to break. "I do believe that a meeting with Satan is what some demons below ordered," said the owner of the arms, his lips dangerously close to the young head's ear.

"Oh really? Who asked for it?" Rin asked, leaning into the chest behind her.

"A sir Dell Honne."

"Ah…" Rin understood. Dell still asked to see her, despite him not having complete control over his soul any longer. She untangled herself from her lover's arms. "Well, shall we go?"

Len Kagamine's eyes turned a bloody red as he grinned devilishly, "Of course, your Grace."

* * *

**So, in the end, everything was a lie; Len didn't die, only turned into a demon to stay by his sister's side. Rin became known as Satan, head of all demons, and was allowed to go in and out of Hell at any time she pleased. The manor was never attacked again, and the servants had all the freedom in the world. **

**This was truly an incredible story to write.**

**I thank all my reviewers.**

**ArAndAr?**


End file.
